


A Winter Story

by random_firework



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2015 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/pseuds/random_firework
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 12th day of Wincestmas on Tumblr.</p><p>Unbeta'd, every mistake is mine. Don't hesitate to let me know if you find a typo or two.</p><p>Comments and constructive reviews are very much appreciated. You don't have to, obviously, but that would be great !</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Winter Story

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 12th day of Wincestmas on Tumblr.
> 
> Unbeta'd, every mistake is mine. Don't hesitate to let me know if you find a typo or two.
> 
> Comments and constructive reviews are very much appreciated. You don't have to, obviously, but that would be great !

Mom, mom, what was that story you used to tell me  
By the fireplace  
When winter was cold and I could not sleep at night ?

The words are all gone now  
And yet I know by heart  
The sound of your tears, so 

Would you tell it again ?  
For I long to  
Cry myself to sleep now

I think I remember  
A golden necklace  
Hollowed souls  
A clock ticking for them

And the two beating hearts  
One who would not let go  
One who was already  
\- Gone 

Was it a sad story ?  
I remember it hurt

**

I will tell it again  
The story was not sad  
Neither happy, my child

It was Shakespeare and Vonnegut  
A man screaming in the darkness  
The same name over and over  
The one he loved the most

It was a stereo  
Bon Jovi and laughter  
Two boys who loved each other more  
Than anything in the whole world

**

I think I understand  
What the story was about now  
It was a love story

I remember it hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !


End file.
